


Unconditional

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wordcount: 100, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: To lose Her once again would be more unbearable than death itself.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Unconditional

It didn't matter if everything she had done up until then was wrong.

It didn't matter if the only thing waiting for her in the afterlife now was eternal damnation.

Sothis, Creator, _Mother_ \--

(Byleth--)

\--was here.

And She would do what neither Saint Seiros nor Archbishop Rhea could. 

As Imperial troops rushed in, She prepared to draw Her sword, determined to fight to the end.

But Her end could not-- should not-- be here. To lose Her once again would be more unbearable than death itself.

The Immaculate One rose once again, to protect the people, the land, her love.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> First fic I've written of them but I love me some Rhealeth. Think it's very sexy of Rhea to be that deeply devoted to her mommy issues.


End file.
